cinema_villains_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Clarence Boddicker
Clarence Boddicker was a psychopathic criminal who is one of the two main antagonists in the 1987 film ''RoboCop. ''He was a sadistic and corrupt hitman whose criminal record was quite lengthy and included charges of rape, grand theft and murder. He was portrayed by Kurtwood Smith. Personality Boddicker takes advantage of the future corrupt Detroit, Michigan police force and becomes a shameless cop-killer and sadistic criminal, where he went on a bloody citywide rampage where he robbed banks and caused misery for anyone that got in his way. Boddicker was also the hitman of the movie's primary antagonist, Dick Jones, who owns the police force. He is a weasely man with a snide voice and particular hatred for the police, and has assembled a rough band of equally sadistic thugs to do his bidding for the corrupt and powerful people he associates with. Boddicker is perfectly willing to do or say anything to save his own life, including setting up his own partners into a deathtrap. Boddicker also often snorted alcohol to get a buzz, something never before seen in film. According to this rap sheet halfway in the film, he is a prime suspect for multiple rapes, drug trafficking and possession , as well as murders of at least 32 officers, a number of whom subjected to torture via firearms. RoboCop Early in the film, Clarence and his thugs were are fleeing from a bank robbery only to have two police officers chasing them all the way to an old steel mill in sector 3D. Alex Murphy, one of the two police officers, boldly tries to take on the gang, only to be ambushed. Then Clarence and his group subject him to a brief but very agonising torture, in which Murphy is partially mutilated alive with a firearm and then brutally gunned down to death. Alex Murphy's corpse is reused by OCP to undergo heavy surgery and become the cyborg "Robocop", and upon discovering the truth about his human past, Robocop becomes intent on bringing Boddicker and his men to justice by any means necessary. Robocop manages to track down and arrest him. However, Robocop underestimates not only how well connected Clarence Boddicker is with the monopolistic OCP, but also the power that organization has on the titular cyborg, as shown in his failed attempt to arrest Dick Jones, which almost results in a system shutdown. Death Clarence and his men have a final showdown with Robocop at an old steel mill where they combat RoboCop with anti-tank cannons, and Clarence directs his rage at Robocop, taking a length of jagged metal and leaping over to him, battering the cyborg, then plunging the bar through Robocop's breastplate. Leaning in for the kill, he gets too close to Robocop and the cyborg lunges, stabbing him through the neck with his data spike on the arm Clarence shot off when he was human. The wound severs a major artery, causing powerful spurts of blood to come shooting forth in time with Clarence's elevated heartbeat, which reduce in intensity as Clarence falls into the rust filled waters, slowly bleeding to death. After that, RoboCop goes and kills Dick Jones, who plummets through a window to his death. Category:Robocop Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Gunmen Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Sociopaths Category:Complete Monster Category:Deceased Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Liars Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Humans Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Big Bads Category:Archenemy Category:Provoker Category:Mature